Counting Starsigns
by Hazard Within
Summary: They should have never even became associated with the perilous game to begin with. [ Submit Your OC Open ] [ 2/2 Human Females, 1/2 Human Males, 1/6 Troll Males, 1/6 Troll Females ]
1. Form

So, I have decided to make a Homestuck SYOC story. I used this OC sheet from LarkortheNightingale on Deviantart but I did remove and add a few things. I appreciate their time to make this wonderful OC sheet because I was stuck on making one myself. This story will not be exactly like Homestuck itself. I am still fairly new when it comes to writing and I personally do not think that I am ready to take on such a challenge, so do expect great differences in this story compared to the actual webcomic.

My own OC, Skye, will be the main character of this story. Everything will mainly be seen through her eyes. If you couldn't already tell, I'm going for a story format rather than switching point of views unless it's necessary for the sake of the story. I hope none of you have a problem with this.

Anyways, the form is down below and my own OC's filled out form is below as well for an example. I did skip a few things on her, but mainly because I will have time to add on later. Once you've filled out the form with your OC's information, please send it to me. All of them will be fifteen.

For the full and blank form that you would need to fill out, go to my profile and it should be there. Also, the title of this story is named after my all time favorite Homestuck video which you should totally check out. c:

[ Basic Information ]

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Weapon:

Game Entry Item: (John's apple, Dave's egg, etc)

Sprite: (Prototypes, pre- or post-entry, and final form)

Title: _ of _

Medium: Land of _ and _

[ Troll-Specific Information ] (Human characters delete this section!)

Blood color:

Symbol: (Describe its appearance and how you thought of it)

Lusus:

Ancestor:

Hive: (Appearance and general location)

Horns:

Trolltag:

Quirk:

[ Human-Specific Information ] (Troll characters delete this section!)

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Tone:

Symbol: (Describe its appearance and how you thought of it)

Guardian:

Pets:

Home: (Appearance and general location)

Chumhandle:

Typing style:

Sexuality:

[ General Appearance ](All characters must fill out from here down!)

Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?:

If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?:

They should wear their glasses, but do they always?:

Weight:

Height:

Notable features:

Hair:

Clothing:

Disabilities/Health Concerns:

[ Favorites ]

Color:

Music:

Movie:

Book:

Food:

Prized possession(s):

Other likes/dislikes:

[ Personality ]

Biggest goal:

Greatest fear:

Darkest secret:

Does anyone know?:

If yes, how did they find out?:

Greatest strength:

Greatest weakness:

Greatest accomplishment:

Biggest regret:

Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?:

Are they emotional or stoic?:

Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?:

Are they an introvert or extrovert?:

Overall:

[ Other ]

First Impression:

What traits they enjoy in a person:

What traits they dislike in a person:

Ways of Speech/Habits:

Triggers:

Hobbies:

Backstory: This is optional.

What would their thoughts and opinions be on Skye: This is also optional. Although, this would definitely help me out with the story seeing as Skye is the main character, so your OC and her will be interacting more than once. If you do choose to do this, could you please and make it as thorough as possible? Her information is just after this form.

Extra: This is optional.

And here is the main characters form.

[ Basic Information ]

Name: Skye Roswell

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Title: Knight of Space

Eye Color: Azure

Hair Color: Chestnut brown

Clothing: Skye wears a thin, light blue hoody that has a large, navy blue anchor over the chest. She has light gray jeans that are rolled up to the ankles with bright blue converse. Skye rarely takes off her hoody - only pulling the sleeves up to her elbows at some points. However, when she does take it off she has on a pure white shirt with a light blue anchor sign over it and a long azure blue shirt underneath it - only revealing the blue sleeves.

Skin Tone: White, pale

Symbol: A dark blue anchor. It just came into mind.

Guardian: Aunt

Typing style: Skye types like this. She does use words such as omfg and omg from time to time when she gets excited. She tends to overuse faces such as :D a lot.

Sexuality: Pansexual. She doesn't exactly care for the idea of romance though, seeing the fact that she's too nervous to talk to certain people.

[ General Appearance ]

Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?: No.

Clothing

Weight: 125 lbs.

Height: 5'6

Notable features: She has incredibly pale skin and constantly wears a hoody no matter how hot it gets.

Hair: Her hair reaches a little past her shoulders and her part is on her left side of her head making her chin length bangs flip over to the left side.

Disabilities/Health Concerns: She has social anxiety disorder.

[ Favorites ]

Color: A light shade of blue.

Music: She loves pop music more than anything.

Movie: Something with a lot drama and romance in it. She tends to favor superhero movies.

Book: None, isn't too keen on reading.

Food: Doesn't have a favorite.

Prized possession(s): Her journal or her phone.

[ Personality ]

Biggest goal: She never aims for anything big, but the closest thing would be to that would be to simply just pass her classes and make her Aunt proud. She's simple minded.

Greatest fear: More than likely just general things such as losing people close to her adisorder

Darkest secret: Her social anxiety disorder.

Does anyone know?: No, she doesn't like telling people.

If yes, how did they find out?:

Greatest strength: She's a quick and deductive thinker.

Greatest weakness: She's not good with physical stuff. She's pretty weak and gets tired easily.

Greatest accomplishment: That one time that she spoke to a stranger.

Biggest regret: Whenever she opens her mouth.

Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?: Passive.

Are they emotional or stoic?: She's a very emotional person to deal with and her feelings are quite sensitive.

Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?: She switches her trust between both her head and her heart, but she typically uses her head more than her heart.

Are they an introvert or extrovert?: Introvert definitely.

Overall: Skye is a sensitive and nervous girl that is relatively socially awkward and tends to worry over a bunch of simple things. More or so, she's definitely willing to blend into the background unnoticed. Once she starts to warm up to someone and gets more comfortable, she's more outgoing and talkative. She's extremely loyal to her friends and would never turn her back on them. She's also very creative, hence being a Space player. To put it simply, Skye is a very good acquaintance that doesn't fail to show her own strength through her strong emotions.

* * *

[ Other ]

What traits do they enjoy in a person: Skye finds herself getting along with more easygoing and relaxed people because she just feels less worried about what to say around them.

What traits they dislike in a person: She dislikes people that are careless and only think of themselves. She thinks that it's wrong to just care for you and only you. However, she still slightly cares for people that have these traits and tries her best to get along with everyone despite this.

Positive Traits: Skye tries her best to be nice to everyone. She spends a lot of her time worrying about friends and even acquaintances. She will occasionally voice these thoughts out loud, which can get slightly annoying but it just means that she cares.

Negative Traits: She's just really bad with words and with people. She says the wrong things and just doesn't know how to deal with people at all. If you plan to talk to her, be prepared to dominant the entire conversation because there will be long pauses of awkward silence if you don't say anything.

First Impression: She gives off a skittish aura but not a weak one surprisingly. She's fairly emotional strong - just freaks out when it comes to socializing.

Ways of Speech/Habits: Skye doesn't stutter but she does have a habit of using 'uh' and 'um' a lot in her sentences. She has a bad habit of calling everyone 'dude'.

Triggers: She can get irritated quite quick about little things, but never does speak up.

Hobbies: She doesn't have any hobbies. She just finds whatever she can to pass the time.

* * *

I will not be accepting any Mary Sues or any OC's that are basically copies of the characters from the original series. I will be needing one more girl and two more boys in humans. Six female trolls and six male trolls. They will all be fifteen in this story. For the full and blank form that you would need to fill out, go to my profile and it should be there. The more longer, detailed and interesting your OCs information is, the better chance they have of being selected.

Please message me the filled out form and I later inform you if you're accepted. Thank you all very much for taking an interest in this and I do hope to see you send in an OC.

Before I go I have to ask should I do this story in second or third point of view? Anyways, goodbye for now!


	2. Cast List

I decided to go ahead and make a cast list for this story. I'm doing things somewhat differently now. Instead of waiting to announce which OC's will be accepted, I'm just going to accept them now and add them on this cast list and such. Also, a huge thanks to arans for suggesting that I add the god tiers and blood colors!

* * *

 **Humans - I need one more male for this section.**

Skye Rosewell - Knight of Space [ Harzard Within ]

Kyle Murphy - Rogue of Mind [ XxbooberryxX ]

Lynn Patrick - Witch of Breath [ ssardonyx ]

 **Trolls - Needs five more females and four more males.**

Imphas Solari - Indigo blood, Thief of Time [ TheStuffIlike ]

Arcana Rusk - Purple blood, Seer of Doom [ MeltedKit-Kat ]

Elicite Maluse - Sapphire blood, Prince of Mind [ That One Shy Girl ]

* * *

I did get three different human girl submissions, but sadly I had to only choose one. I did like all of them but I happened to be particularly fond of Lynn. Thank you all very much for submitting all of these OC's and I do hope to see more coming in!


End file.
